Uno nunca sabe
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario alzó la cabeza y su mirada, fría como el viento glacial que narran los libros de historia antigua, logró desquebrajar cada pedazo del Sol. Hubo una vez una mujer, una pequeña con habilidades sorprendentes de cabellos extraños y mirada infantil.


**Uno nunca sabe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Pétrea expresión que no varió. Los minutos traspasaban las paredes mientras Erwin contemplaba en silencio la escena y silenciosamente, de igual manera se encargaba de alejarse lo suficiente del lugar. Los pasos raudos dentro de la estructura edificada como un animal en un bosque salvaje le llevaron a enclaustrarse en su oficina, no fue sino hasta que resguardado tras la intimidad tan estrecha que su escritorio le proporcionaba, se atrevió a soltar en una bocanada, el aire contenido. Como pasatiempo cruel, sacó del tercer cajón a la derecha un pequeño cuaderno que era de piel negra y hojas amarillas, desgastadas por el tiempo._

 _Debía preocuparse por rellenar aburridos informes de la quincuagésimo séptima expedición pero los dedos no respondieron una vez que las preguntas frecuentes de las hojas blancas le asaltaron. Giró de nueva cuenta a observar con atención el cuaderno de cuero crudo que le llamaba, era como si le susurrara al oído que deseaba que le tocara y manchara sus inmaculadas páginas con la tinta. Preso de sus más bajos deseos, Erwin obedeció a su lado sensible._

Hace mucho tiempo el Sol acarició nuestras murallas y ciudades.

El pueblo fue soberano y no hubo necesidad de derramar la sangre, no hubo necesidad de llantos encarnados al dolor y no hubo necesidad de lamentar pérdidas de seres a quienes amamos o respetamos alguna vez.

Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario alzó la cabeza y su mirada, fría como el viento glacial que narran los libros de historia antigua, logró desquebrajar cada pedazo del Sol. Hubo una vez una mujer, una pequeña con habilidades sorprendentes de cabellos extraños y mirada infantil.

Su nombre era Isabel, Isabel Magnolia.

Ella era compañera del rey, uno nunca puede estar realmente seguro de las cosas. Es decir, uno no puede saber con exactitud las cosas, uno está destinado a vivir en la incertidumbre; las respuestas llegarán a ti y cuando las anheles y las acaricies en tus manos éstas simplemente se resbalarán de tus dedos y se las llevará el viento como lo hace con el polvo y la tierra.

Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario no fue el héroe de la humanidad, no… era una escoria de la ciudad subterránea que preservaba su vida arrancando la de otros. Arrancando deseos y anhelos de familias. Ahora con el tiempo ha cambiado, su actitud inquebrantable y fría hostilidad se volvieron mayores con el paso de los minutos, silencios fúnebres y miradas crueles.

Después de todo ¿Todos los malos tienen una razón de ser malos, verdad?

Uno no puede saber cuándo fue la última vez que ésta persona sonrió, pero uno puede saber que fue con Isabel. Uno lo sabe como cuando una corazonada le llena la sangre, es una sensación más o menos equivalente a matar cien titanes en su primera expedición. Uno lo sabe, uno puede verlo en los ojos grises que son como una muralla, una muralla que ni el más poderoso titán podrá destruir jamás.

Pero luego todo se enfrió…

Cuando la cabeza cayó y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de los ojos sin vida, todo de enfrió, como si la felicidad del mundo se esfumara. El Sol se esfumó tras cada trote del equino que pertenecía al rey solitario. Uno a uno los rayos del Sol se ocultaron a medida que la cabeza y las lágrimas le taladraban en silencio. Uno nunca sabe cómo se siente eso, conocer a alguien tanto y tan apecho aunque los demás crean que no es así, y perderlo.

Uno nunca lo sabe, pero se trata de un vacío horrible y sofocante, constantemente hace que despiertes en mitad de la noche y camines por la alcoba por que los fantasmas te persiguen en sueños, te persigue el rostro y las últimas palabras, te persigue la necesidad de haber dado más y te persigue la poca razón que no deja de torturarte, que no deja de repetirte que pudiste haber hecho más por protegerle o pudiste volver por sus cuerpos sin vida.

Te persigue la necesidad de anegarte en llantos que no traerán el Sol de nuevo.

Tanto lloró en soledad, pues su partida marcó el final.

Las murallas y ciudades se volvieron hoscas y grises, no había canto de pájaros por las mañanas ni verdes hojas cayendo con gracia bajo el viento. No había risas infantiles y bochornos por no saber cuánto era veintiocho más dieciséis. No había nada más de eso, más de una vez repetí en la estrechez de nuestra relación que no estaba obligado a permanecer en las filas.

No era necesario que continuara en ese lugar que causaba tanto dolor, tampoco era necesario que comenzara esa exhaustiva tarea cada día, de limpiar rincón tras rincón de su oficina o del cuartel donde se encontráramos.

No había necesidad pero sabía que podía observar en cada esquina, por muy pulcra que estuviera, la pared o la pintura desquebrajarse y dejar entrever como un enemigo silencioso la sangre resbalando, la cabeza rodando, las lágrimas barriendo la pintura y la sonrisa de Isabel persiguiéndole.

Luego de ese tiempo sin Sol, el rey solitario se negó a trabajar en equipo.

Las maldiciones del odio suelen ser las peores.

Uno simplemente no puede saberlo, uno cree que es mejor aferrarse a las cosas o a las personas, uno cree que es mejor confiar en las sonrisas o en las palabras amables, pero uno nunca sabe… Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario no pudo romper las cadenas que le encadenaban al odio. Hubo una vez en la que el Sol no acarició más nuestros rostros y los pájaros jamás volvieron a cantar…

Muchos años después el mismo Sol adoptó forma humana.

La gracia y amabilidad fueron su arma principal, pero uno nunca sabe…

Uno puede confiar en sí mismo y en que el fuego le condenará, pero uno nunca puede saber cuándo será un titán colosal el que arrasará con todos sus sueños y necesidades. Hubo una vez en la que el Sol volvió a salir, tímido, como narraban los libros antiguos, se asomaba entre los témpanos de hielo y montañas de nieve luego del invierno.

Su nombre era Petra, Petra Ral.

Sus habilidades en el campo no eran destacables, el viejo Shadis ni siquiera se preocupó en dar una nota de ella, tampoco tenía un montículo de habilidades resguardadas en el interior de su cuerpo esperando el momento exacto para revelarlas y sorprender a sus superiores.

Su problema más bien, fue confiar en el rey solitario.

Fue escogida por él mismo, luego de años de haber permanecido entre las sombras de la soledad. Más de una vez uno se cuestiona a veces, por la noche antes de dormir, si las personas son acertadas en sus decisiones. Uno nunca sabe, pero uno trata de aferrarse a lo que cree, uno tiene que aferrarse a sí mismo o terminará sumido en una oscuridad tan densa y fría que ni el más ardiente Sol será capaz de romper.

Todo estaba bien con éste Sol, sus habilidades de manera escabrosa y cruel se parecían al primer Sol, uno nunca olvida ese tipo de habilidades curiosas, como sonreír con las miradas gélidas del rey solitario.

No existen muchas personas que lo hicieran realmente.

Uno puede darse cuenta de la devoción que se tiene a un superior, por muy silenciosa que ésta pretenda ser, uno lo sabe con los años y la adquiere con la experiencia, sabe cómo son las señales y sabe cómo se agita el corazón o el pulso de acelera, uno sabe cuando la piel se calienta y los sentidos te delatan.

Pero el rey solitario no.

El rey solitario nunca fue un niño, nunca fue como una esponja que absorbía todo lo que observaba a su alrededor y aprendía a identificar emociones. Eso podía tomarse como timidez, pero cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla salvado traseros de personas que no son agradecidas, uno se da cuenta de que eso no es timidez.

Es una máscara para que no vuelvan a herirle.

Uno lo sabe, uno lo escucha en los pasillos de los cuarteles o los cuchicheos cuando pasea por el comedor para cenar. Uno ingresa en las habitaciones y las personas parecen interesadas en comentar que el rey solitario sólo ha dejado ingresar a una mujer en su escuadrón.

Uno sabe que el rey solitario no quiere volver a perder a su Sol.

Pero a pesar de que los demás hablan y especulan en sus mentes uno no lo hace, por respeto a las murallas y a las ciudades, por respeto a los llantos de madres que pierden a sus hijos en batallas, esposas, hijos y amistades que pierden todo en ésta guerra que parece no tener fin.

Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario amó tanto, tanto y con tanta pasión que ya no le importó nada más que derrotar a los titanes, estaba tan feliz así que nadie lo notaba y pensaban que era contrario. Pero era tan feliz que se dedicaba con empeño a limpiar el mundo, a salvaguardar las murallas y anhelar disfrazado de enojo, que las ciudades fueran libres.

Hubo una época en la que el Sol acarició las mejillas frías del rey solitario y el hielo que oprimió su corazón de resquebrajó como una baldosa vieja con el paso de los años.

Hubo entonces Sol que se enamorara del rey solitario.

Y el rey fue feliz… terriblemente feliz.

Estaba tan completo que uno podía saberlo, uno podía saberlo por los tratos y las limpiezas, uno podía saberlo por la voz mandona cada vez que Hange y Petra salían de copas, uno podía saberlo cuando en la noche, esa en la que todos dormían, uno podía verlo escabullirse al ala donde los dormitorios de las mujeres estaban.

Uno nunca sabe lo que pasa detrás de cuatro paredes alejadas de las suyas, pero uno lo intuye, uno lo sabe porque hubo una época en la que uno vivió la misma felicidad aplastante.

Y la humanidad fue feliz por él.

Pero un día las nubes volvieron a surgir, un día las nubes volvieron a ser de color gris, ese día la muralla se abrió de nuevo y la expedición dio comienzo. Las cosas no fueron bien desde el principio y uno se arrepiente cada noche cuando los fantasmas del pasado le persiguen y le repiten que eso no está bien. Uno lo sabe pero uno debe hacerse de tripas el corazón y sacrificar a cien soldados en nombre de la humanidad.

Uno lo sabe, uno parte su corazón por cada vida perdida.

Pero ese día las nubes cubrieron el Sol.

Después se pierde en la noche y aunque la noche es muy bella él va pidiéndole a las diosas de las murallas que se lo lleven con el Sol. Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario quiso al Sol más que a su vida, y lo perdió para siempre, por eso el rey solitario lleva una herida.

¿Habrá sido buena idea sacarle de la ciudad subterránea?

Hubo una vez en la que el rey solitario tuvo un Sol, lo amó tanto que no le importó nada más que darle paz a ese Sol, darle un lugar qué disfrutar y una ciudad sin barreras. Lo amó tanto que el resto no importaba. Hubo quien alejara el Sol de sus manos y el calor se le fuera del cuerpo, su corazón se llenó de una fuerza tan mala que sin quererlo a sí mismo se hizo daño.

Hubo una vez en la que el cielo no volvió a tener Sol, las nubes nos acarician el rostro y esconden el Sol, lo esconden porque si el rey solitario no pudo olvidar al primero, no quiere decir que podrá olvidar al segundo.

Uno nunca sabe, pero uno se pregunta si alguna vez el Sol volverá a acariciar nuestras murallas y ciudades, uno se pregunta si será alguna vez en el futuro, que sean los rayos del Sol los que nos corten el rostro y no el viento sin vida. Uno se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a ver el cuerpo que fue lanzado como distracción o si el señor que perdió a su pequeña hija en acción volverá a sonreír.

Él también ha perdido a su Sol.

El rey solitario es una persona que hizo cosas malas en su pasado, pero todo fue por suerte impía y lo único que le hizo bien, le fue arrebatado de las manos dos veces, es algo que jamás podrá volver a encontrar. Uno lo sabe, uno sabe que aunque las murallas se destruyan y los titanes dejen de existir, no habrá un tercer Sol que mengüe el dolor de un corazón despechado y arrancado de toda felicidad, ya no hay esperanza.

El término esperanza sólo lo utilizan aquéllos que desean aferrarse a un imposible.

El rey solitario fue una persona mala, que preservó su vida arrancando la de otros, pero en el fondo, observando al Sol, fue no sólo el héroe de la humanidad, es una persona que merece una segunda oportunidad, uno quiere aferrarse a esa posibilidad de las segundas oportunidades y palabras vacías. Una oportunidad que encontrará con el paso de los tiempos, quizás.

Cuando esté listo para olvidar a su Sol.


End file.
